Pelko
by Larisx
Summary: Reid on aina tiennyt, millaista on pelätä oman mielen syövereitä.


**Title:** Pelko

**Author:** Laris

**Fandom:** Criminal Minds

**Characters:** Spencer Reid, (Derek Morgan)

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** draama, ahdistus

**Summary:** Reid on aina tiennyt, millaista on pelätä oman mielen syövereitä.

**A/N:** Idea syntyi aikoja sitten sarjaa katsellessa, mutta kirjoittaminen veikin sitten yllättävän pitkään. Halusin kirjoittaa pelosta, joka tuntuu vahvalta ja aidolta, mutta saattaa olla aiheetonta.

* * *

Reid marssi vihaisena ulos hissistä ja suoraan työpöytänsä ääreen laskien vasta nyt aurinkolasit silmiltään. Onneksi työhuoneen valot tuntuivat pehmeämmiltä kuin ulkona paistava aurinko, joka poltti hänen silmiään ja sai hänen päänsä jyskyttämään kivusta. Häntä vaivasi kumma tunne siitä, että jonkun katse seurasi häntä hyvin tarkasti, mutta hän hätisti mielikuvan parhaansa mukaan. Ei kukaan häntä seurannut, hänhän oli töissä. Totta kai ihmiset vilkaisivat hänen suuntaansa, kun hän käveli sisään. Päätä vihlaisi taas ikävästi.

Kolmaskaan lääkärissä käynti ei ollut tuottanut tulosta. He eivät tienneet, mikä hänellä oli. Tai väittivät ettei mikään ollut vikana. Kuten lääkäri sanoi: "Olet täysin terve", mikä ei voinut pitää paikkaansa. Miten hän muuten olisi kärsinyt tästä päänsärystä viimeiset kaksi viikkoa?

"Se on psykosomaattista", sanoi toinen lääkäri muutama päivä sitten. "Se tarkoittaa, että fyysinen oire johtuu psyykkisestä…"  
"Tiedän, mitä psykosomaattinen tarkoittaa, kiitos", Reid oli vastannut ärtyneesti.

Lääkärit väittivät hänen olevan kunnossa, muuta jatkuva päänsärky ja keskittymiskyvyn puute tuntuivat vakavilta oireilta. Hänen äitinsä sairasti skitsofreniaa, joten Reid oli odotellut merkkejä sairauden puhkeamisesta jo muutaman vuoden. Nyt ajatus riivasi hänen mieltään ja hän oli huolissaan. Kaikki ei ollut kunnossa, hän tunsi sen.

Hän saattoi näyttää nuorelta ja lapsekkaalta, mutta hän ei ollut typerä. Hän oli sentään matematiikan, kemian ja insinööritaidon tohtori sekä psykologian ja kirjallisuuden kandidaatti. "Nero" muut sanoivat, mutta tottahan se oli. Poika, joka valmistui 12-vuotiaana lukiosta ei voinut muuta nimitystä saadakaan.

"Reid, kokoushuoneeseen", Morgan sanoi läpsäyttäen miestä olkapäälle ohi kulkiessaan. Reid säpsähti niin, että pudotti käsissään olleet aurinkolasit ja sukelsi nopeasti poimimaan ne lattialta. Hän nappasi laukkunsa ja lähti tumman miehen perään jo täyteen kokoushuoneeseen. Pyöreän pöydän ääreen hän istui Rossin ja Prentis'in väliin katsomatta kumpaakaan silmiin ja yritti keskittyä Garcian puheeseen.

Veriset valokuvat eivät tehneet hyvää hänen päänsärylleen. Kuvat tuntuivat tulevan ulos ruudusta ja syöpyvän hänen verkkokalvoilleen. Hän melkein kuuli uhrien huudot ja havahtui kauhukuvista sairauden pelkoonsa, joka kohosi yhtäkkiä pilviin. Kuuliko hän harhoja? Keskustelua oli hankala seurata ja huomaamattaan Reid hieroi toisinaan otsaansa.

"Lähtö puolentunnin kuluttua."  
Muut nousivat, mutta Reid hidasteli tarkoituksella ja sulki hetkeksi silmänsä, kun luuli ettei kukaan olisi näkemässä.  
"Kaikki hyvin?"  
Olisi pitänyt tietää, että Morgan huomaisi kyllä. Tosin tästä pelosta Reid ei halunnut puhua, ääneen sanominen sai sen tuntumaan entistä todemmalta.

"Päätä särkee, ei ihmeellisempää", hän mumisi vastaukseksi.  
"Ota särkylääkettä."  
"Ei auta, olen kokeillut. Tätä on jatkunut pari viikkoa."  
Morgan näytti huolestuneelta. "Oletko käynyt lääkärissä?"  
"Olen", Reid myönsi huokaisten. "He eivät ota sitä tosissaan."

"Ehkä olet stressaantunut töistä. Pitäisikö sinun pitää vapaata?"  
"Ei, ei se ole stressiä…", Reid nieleskeli ja kohtasi Morganin katseen ensimmäisen kerran suoraan. Hän avasi suunsa, mutta sanat tuntuivat juuttuvan kurkkuun ja hän kääntyi keräämään tavaransa nopeasti kokoon.

"Liittyykö siihen jotain muuta?" Morgan kysyi ja pysäytti miehen ovella, kun tämä yritti pois huoneesta. "Hei? Reid?"

Reid pysähtyi, mutta harkitsi hetken pujahtavansa pakoon työkaverinsa käden alta. Hän hengitti syvään ja keräsi rohkeutta sanoihin.  
"Pelottaa, että se ei ole vain päänsärkyä."  
Morgan ymmärsi sanojen tarkoituksen nopeasti. "Pelkäät että se on isompi juttu."  
Reid nyökkäsi.

"Ihan ymmärrettävää, että pelkäät. Suvussasi on skitsofreniaa ja se puhkeaa useimmiten sinun iässäsi. Mutta eikö lääkäri sanonut kaiken olevan kunnossa?"  
"Kävin useammalla. Kukaan ei uskonut minua, he vähättelivät koko juttua."  
"He ovat asiantuntijoita, luota heidän arvioonsa."  
"Taidan olla itse taitavampi kuin moni lekuri."  
Morgan hymähti hiukan. "Se on varmaan totta, mutta nyt omat pelkosi estävät ajattelemasta järkevästi. Oletko miettinyt muita syitä pääkivulle?"

Vasta nyt Reid tajusi, ettei ollut ajatellutkaan muuta kuin pahinta. Hän oli liian keskittynyt huomaamaan ajoissa uhkaavilta tuntuvat oireet, ettei ollut edes miettinyt muita vaihtoehtoja. Hän ei tavallisesti stressannut työasioista, joten hän ei ollut harkinnut muita selityksiä, vaikka tapaukset jäivätkin toisinaan mieleen pyörimään.

"Minusta tuntuu, että alan olla vainoharhainen. Tuntuu, että jonkun katse on niskassa jatkuvasti. Ja kuulin ihan taatusti kirkumista, kun selattiin niitä valokuvia."  
"Onko noita oireita ollut kauan?"  
Reid pohti hetken ja pudisti sitten päätään. "Ei. Tänään oli ensimmäinen kerta."  
"Voisiko olla, että sait pelkäämällä oireet vain pahenemaan?"  
Sitä miehen ei tehnyt mieli myöntää, mutta ehdotus kuulosti kyllä mielekkäältä. Ja jollakin tapaa helpottavalta, sillä pelon tunne ahdisti nyt kovemmin kuin koskaan ja selitys lievitti pelkoa kuin viilentävä voide. Hän oli aina tiennyt, miltä tuntui pelätä oman mielen salaisuuksia, sen mutkikkuutta.

"Muistatko ne perheet, jotka surmattiin toukokuun lopulla?" Morgan kysyi, vaikka tiesi vastauksen. Kukaan heistä ei unohtaisi yhtäkään tapausta, ja tämä oli niistä raaimpia. "Otit sen aika raskaasti."  
"Tietysti otin, näit itsekin mitä siellä…"  
"Niin, tarkoitin, että kuulostaa kuin oireesi olisivat alkaneet sen jälkeen."

Se ei ollut juolahtanut Reidin mieleen, mutta nyt selitys alkoi tuntua järkevältä. Hän oli nähnyt painajaisia koko seuraavan viikon, mutta oli yrittänyt aktiivisesti unohtaa tapauksen sen jälkeen, jotta saisi nukutuksi öisin ja työnsä tehdyksi päivisin.  
"Ehkä. En ole varma."  
"Et puhunut tapauksen jälkeen kenellekään. Meillä oli yhteinen jälkipuintikeskustelukin, mutta et ollut paikalla. Jos jokin jäi vaivaamaan mieltäsi?" Morgan ehdotti.

"Ei minua yleensä jää mikään vaivaamaan. Saan käsiteltyä asiat ihan hyvin, samanlaisia juttuja tulee työssä vastaan melkein joka päivä. Valitettavasti", Reid vastusteli, mutta yritti pohtia voisiko päänsärky sittenkin selittyä näin yksinkertaisesti.  
"Juuri siksi tarvitsee toisinaan lomaa. Vähän omaa aikaa selvittää ajatuksia ja nähdä, mitä kaikkea upeaakin tässä maailmassa on."

Kun Reid ei vastannut mitään, Morgan yritti uudelleen.  
"Pyydä Hotchilta muutama päivä vapaata. Hän ymmärtää kyllä."  
"Olisi helpompi tehdä vaan töitä. Muuten ajattelen tätä… päänsärkyä ja pelkoa koko ajan", Reid tunnusti ja painoi päänsä, sillä häntä masensi huolestuttaa ystäviään. Morgan ei selvästi ollut tyytyväinen vastaukseen, mutta ei enää sanonut vastaan.

"Jos tehdään tämän työkeikan jälkeen jotain mukavaa? Haetaan paljon ruokaa ja katsotaan kasa leffoja, pyydetään muutkin mukaan", Morgan ehdotti ja Reid huomasi myöntyvänsä, vaikka ei tavallisesti viihtynyt illanvietoissa, sillä hän voitti helposti useimmat pelit ja hänen suosikkielokuviaan eivät kaikki jaksaneet katsella.  
"Okei."  
"Saat ajatuksesi vähän muualle. Se tekee meille kaikille hyvää."

Keskustelu jäi siihen ja Reidillä oli jo hieman parempi olo. Uuden särkylääkkeen otettuaan hän huomasi, ettei päähän sattunut ollenkaan niin paljon kuin aiemmin. Silti jossain takaraivossa kiusasi pelko, joka onnistui kummittelemaan mielessä hiljaisimpina hetkinä. Entä jos?


End file.
